


Discrepancy

by mohinikapuahi



Series: AprilWotD [18]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 09:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mohinikapuahi/pseuds/mohinikapuahi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the end is really the beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discrepancy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Community: 1_million_words Word of the Day Challenge. Todays word is discrepancy.

“She’s not here.” Steve barked into the phone.

“What do you mean she’s not there?” Danny almost snapped to attention at the tech desk.

“I mean. She. Is. Not. Here.” Steve snapped at him.

“She must be there, she was there last night.” Danny ran his hands through his hair, his agitation growing with every heartbeat.

“She’s gone, D. All her things have gone. She’s not here.” Steve sank into the chair left beside the door.

“I’ll call Rachel.” Danny sighed, as he disconnected the call.

Steve leaned forward, his elbows on his knees cradling his head in his hands. He didn’t know what he’d do if Danny lost Grace. He hadn’t been quite back to his normal self since the accident. Some days were a real struggle to physically survive but emotionally the only way he had endured was to pin his hopes on the young girl who called him Uncle Steve. Even with Danny he wasn’t sure he could do that anymore.

Scrubbing his hands through his hair, Steve stood and walked slowly out to the nurses’ station to see if he could find where Grace had been taken.

~*~*~*~*~*~

“Rachel, where is my daughter?” Danny growled as Rachel connected his call.

“Good morning to you too, Daniel, I see your manners are as abysmal as always.”

“Not in the mood, Rachel.” Danny snapped. “Where is Monkey?”

“It was clear that we were not going to reach an amicable agreement, Daniel, there was far too much discrepancy in our opinions. I only want what is best for my baby.” Rachel started to explain. “I was only trying to spare you the grief that it was obviously causing.”

“So you take the decision away from us?” Danny fumed, his free hand flailing in the air. “That’s not fair, Rach.”

“I realize that now, Daniel.” Rachel spoke her voice hitching as she spoke haltingly. “It’s not like this is something I’m accustomed to.”

Danny drew a deep breath, trying desperately to rein in his temper. This whole situation was hurting all of them, some days he had trouble remembering that.

“It’s just that I see how much this is hurting you and your Commander. We were just trying to help, Daniel, not be nefarious, we’ve already lost so much, I don’t want you to lose him too.”

“Rach…” Danny spoke.

“No, please don’t interrupt me. Stanley and I have spoken; there is something I want to discuss with you and Steven. When you have time could you both please come over to the house?”

“I suppose so, but that doesn’t tell me where you have sent Grace?” Danny prodded.

“I’m sorry. We investigated locally seeking several different requirements, and ended up choosing a facility quite close to your house. Within walking distance in fact.”

“I don’t want her in a facility, Rachel.” Danny objected.

“I’m sorry.” Rachel apologized quickly, “It was a figure of speech. It’s actually a very nice place, more like a family home, with excellent therapists and facilities; her room actually looks over the beach.”

“Is there anything else I need to know?” Danny asked. “Are we going to be allowed in?”

“We chose that facility because they have relaxed visiting hours, the Commander can visit her any time he likes. I’ll text you the address.” Rachel disconnected the call before Danny could answer.

~*~*~*~*~

Danny pressed the cancel call button on his phone. He’d been trying to call Steve for the last thirty minutes, each frustrated call going straight to Steve’s message bank. In exasperation, Danny did the only other thing he could think of. He climbed into the car and drove to the address Rachel had texted to him.

He wasn’t surprised as he pulled into the small car park to see the Silverado parked under the shade of a large tree. Sliding out of the Camaro, Danny took a moment to look at the establishment Rachel had chosen for their daughter. It was what appeared to be an old style family home, large windows and a spreading lanai. The large green garden was cool and breezy and shrouded by the boughs of spreading trees, he couldn’t see it yet but he could hear the gentle crashing of the waves against the shore behind the house. Walking up the sun dappled path he couldn’t help the smile that creased his face. Grace would love it here.

Pausing briefly at the reception desk just inside the front door, Danny followed the young receptionist across what appeared to be an activities room and up a wide flight of stairs before she left him outside a door that proudly proclaimed ‘Grace’s Room’ on a sign on the door. Hearing a voice inside, Danny paused at the door.

He should have known that if he found Grace he would find Steve. He leaned against the door jamb for a few moments, listening to the deep rich timbre of Steve’s voice as he read to her. He knew the book he was reading to her. Steve had chosen the longest, suitable book that he could find, so now he was rapidly approaching the second book in the trilogy. Hearing Steve voice the different characters, Danny couldn’t resist. Stepping into the open doorway, he soaked in the image that met him.

Steve was sitting in a child size chair, his knees ridiculously close to his chin the book resting open on them. His precious Monkey was in a recliner chair, fully extended until she was laying back, her IV stand on the opposite side to Steve, a Hawaiian quilt over her tiny body, her hair in a thick clumsy braid over her left shoulder, but her head was tilted to the side as if she had fallen asleep while listening to Uncle Steve read to her.

The part that really impressed Danny was what was in front of their seats. They sat before French doors that had been thrown open to let in the salty sea breeze. Below the small balcony was an expanse of green grass and then the golden sand of the beach and pristine blue ocean. Rachel was right; this place was going to be good for Grace.


End file.
